


Christmas Surprise

by iLibra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Honestly the fluffiest fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: It was their first Christmas together and Credence's heart was beating hard. He had not the slightest idea what Percival might have gotten him as a present and the simple box lying under the Christmas tree didn't give him any hints. He didn't know yet what a surprise he was in for.





	Christmas Surprise

Sitting on the floor in front of their Christmas tree, Credence was nervous, to say the least.

It was their first Christmas as a couple and it already seemed to be the best Christmas he had ever had. They had decorated the Christmas tree together with dark blue ornaments and golden tinsel, they had baked some cookies together (and inevitably almost burned down the kitchen, so they decided to never, ever do that again) and they had spent Christmas Eve cuddling in the living room. Credence never just had things like this in his life before, he just had never had the chance to just relax and spend a genuinely perfect holiday.

Credence almost felt like this could only be the calm before the storm, like something horrible was going to happen soon. Something that they tried to stay blissfully ignorant to. Credence tried his hardest to push this to the back of his mind, however. There was no use in thinking about what could potentially go wrong now, Credence realized. For now, he was just happy.

Now, sitting here on Christmas day and staring at the presents under the tree, Credence really hoped Percival would like his present. Credence had gotten him a new scarf that he thought would suit him and a book that Percival had been gushing about a few weeks back. Credence remembered having to wrangle him out of the store so he wouldn't just buy it himself. Making up an excuse to go home immediately wasn't easy, but with a faked stomach ache, he had managed it somehow. The look that Percival had given him suggested that he had seen right through him, but Credence tried to ignore it.

“What are you pondering over?” Percival asked him, coming out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs in his hand.

“Nothing.” Credence said with a pout for no other reason than that he knew he could do it without it being a big thing. Credence was slowly starting to get used to being able to express himself freely without anyone yelling at him for being ungrateful, selfish or whatever random adjective they would throw his way. In this house he could just be himself. Around Percival he could just be himself.

“Well, if you say so.” Percival said with a smile and sat down next to Credence after putting the mugs safely on the living room table. “You wanna open the presents now?” Percival asked, knowing the answer full well. Credence nodded enthusiastically, blushing a bit when he realized how eager he must come across. But he really was. He had not the slightest idea what Percival might have gotten him and the huge box under the Christmas tree wasn't really giving him anything to go off of.

Biting his lip, he picked up his present for his boyfriend and handed it to Percival, not wanting to seem greedy by opening his present first. Percival seemed really happy about the scarf and obviously tried to pretend like he didn't know he would get the book Credence bought and Credence really appreciated that. With a kiss to Credence's forehead, Percival finally handed him Credence his present. He noticed Percival becoming increasingly nervous as soon as the box left his hands, which just helped to make Credence nervous in return. What was in this box?

Unwrapping the paper and opening the box revealed... another box, also wrapped in Christmas themed paper. Credence took it out in confusion, looking at Percival's smirking face. Credence let out a small sigh and proceeded to unwrap this slightly smaller box. His heart was pounding in his chest, not sure what to think of this, but opening this box revealed... another, slightly smaller box.

“Percy, what is this?” Credence asked, holding up the box towards Percival in annoyance. Percival only chuckled, shrugging with a sheepish expression.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Percival said with a grin. Credence realized that he would have to go through however many boxes Percival had packed in here and let out a huff. There was no way around it. Going through box after box, the size of them getting smaller and smaller, unpacking them became like a rhythm: Open the paper at the bottom, unwrap the box, take out another, smaller box, and repeat the process.

Credence was so mesmerized by the unwrapping that he almost didn't notice he had reached what seemed to be the smallest box. It was a simple dark blue box that Credence couldn't quite figure out how to open at first, but when he opened it eventually, snapping open the lid, his heart stopped beating for a moment. Nestled in a little cushion was a delicate looking golden ring.

Credence was positive that the world stood still for a moment while he stared at the small box and what lied in it. When he looked back up at Percival, he was looking at Credence with a gentle smile. As confident as Percival tried to seem, Credence could clearly tell he was nervous as all hell. Be it his heated cheeks or the fact that he was swallowing hard, giving him away. Credence had never seen Percival like this before.

Credence opened his mouth to say something, but no sounds came out, instead, he could feel fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. The sound of his heartbeat was drowning out everything else in the room. Percival looked a bit confused, but smiled at Credence anyway. Credence wanted to give him a better reaction, not this silent deer-caught-in-headlights look. But nevertheless, Percival cleared his throat.

“Credence, will you-”

“YES!” Credence sobbed before Percival could even finish his question, his body going back into motion. Percival just laughed, very clearly starting to tear up as well now. Credence pulled Percival into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder and Percival hugged him back, rubbing a warm hand over his spine. The tea still standing on their living room table long forgotten.

“I'm... so glad.” Percival took a deep breath. “I hope this makes up for all the unwrapping.” Percival added with another laugh.

“That's... still debatable.” Credence said with a chuckle, not really meaning it.

They stayed just like that for a long while, with Credence sobbing and Percival kissing the top of his head. And even if it took a while for Credence to stop crying, this truly was the best Christmas he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!! Hope you enjoy this little Christmas fluff I wrote. If you did, I would be ecstatic about some feedback <3
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/iLiibra) :D


End file.
